Kisaki Murasame
Kisaki Murasame, also known by her hero name Siren, and sometimes known as Melody, is one of the main protagonists of My Hero Academia. She is gifted with an incredibly beautiful singing voice, being compared to a Siren due to it. She is a student training to become a Pro Hero at U.A. High School and the lead vocalist and guitarist of the band Perma. Appearance Kisaki is described as a very beautiful and attractive young woman, being almost doll-like in appearance, having blue eyes with a bit of dark blue at the top, a fair complexion, and a slender frame. She is shown to express maturity and sophistication, and is noted to be very physically developed. She has long, white hair that reaches past her hips, framing her face. Izuku describes her movements as surprisingly elegant due to her long legs. During school, she wears the regular U.A. uniform, just with black tights instead of the usual knee-high socks worn by her other female classmates. Kisaki is noted to have a low sense of modesty and little care about her appearance. Personality Kisaki suffers from a multiple personality disorder and has three separate personalities. She names them as "Kisaki", "Karma", and "Elise". It is eventually revealed that her, Karma and Elise were originally three different people, but unknowingly were combined together. Kisaki This personality is her "normal" one, and she has been described by other students as "the most cool girl" among her classmates, being a silent and reserved girl shown to be lost in music most of the time. She is a girl who has become bored with life and is often incredibly blunt without being aware of it. She also often does things without realizing it, such as falling asleep in the middle of a conversation or not noticing people talking to her, though that's normally because she just doesn't want to talk to people. She even has a funny way to make people notice her when she is ignored in the middle of conversations. In contrary to her reserved self, she can talk in a straightforward manner and doesn't hesitate to confront others. Kisaki was not educated like a regular human being and did not understand human feelings well. She was raised and grew up as a person who had feelings but couldn't perceive or express them. For this reason, she could be mistaken as emotionless. It seems that Kisaki is bored with everything, as there is no one who can barely stand a chance against her. In spite of that, she was implied to have been a bit hopeful of facing eventual defeat one day by someone stronger than her through combat. At the same time, she hardly ever bears emotion or sadness for the death of someone from the same side. Initially, Kisaki didn't fully understand other people's feelings and emotions in general, which is why her actions sometimes came off as eccentric and lacking in tact. Although she is polite, careful and deliberate in her actions, Kisaki comes off as insensitive to those who don't know her well. She is also blunt and honest, unafraid to speak her mind. She is never above correcting people when they are wrong and always strives for the right answer. According to Katsuki Bakugo, Kisaki is a secretive, straight-laced and expressionless person; a woman made of iron who never hesitates when she does something. He describes her as a person whose speech is polite, yet she never flatters anybody. With that, she put a distance between herself and others but does not show any signs of despising loneliness. But Kisaki actually knew that she was inexperienced in understanding human emotions, which is why she is constantly trying to find ways to improve her empathy. She always addressed people politely, even when they say bad things to her. She displays a calm, elegant, and firm attitude. Kisaki is also aloof, expressionless and is said to have the attitude and the presence of a doll. Her expressions are mostly deadpan, so it is hard to tell when her mood changes. This is why she sometimes has trouble expressing her own feelings and comes off as expressionless, which makes it difficult to get through her, but she will give a smile from time to time. She is proven to be a good listener and someone who always thinks about other people's happiness, as shown in wanting to learn how to make her childhood friend (Katsuki Bakugo) happy. She's also described as a bit of an airhead. Her attitude and thought process towards her work is unusual compared to her peers and friends. Despite her experience with her friends, she's clueless about what the concept of "love" means to her, and is ignorant of the feelings of those infatuated with her for that same reason. Although she shares some traits with her sister, such as her social awkwardness and a big appetite, Kisaki is much more aloof and seems to show darker sides of her when angered. She is cold and ruthless in battle, usually ending the lives of her enemies as one would expect from a seasoned assassin. Kisaki is seen to be a persistent, dedicated, and dignified girl, and she is described as someone who is likely to not back away no matter how much others urge her. She has also always been very selfless and determined. Katsuki and Kisaki had a special bond; she treasures Katsuki very much, which made her want to learn what his words, "I love you," truly meant. In doing so, Kisaki made her own decision and followed her own path for the first time in her life. After growing to understand human emotions, Kisaki began feeling guilty. Kisaki also began to understand the words Ono told her: that she is on fire and has many burn marks, words that referred to the actions she took. This made her become more apologetic to people close to her, as well as more aware of people's suffering, in which she turns into a much more empathizing and helpful person who does her best to help other people and her allies no matter the difficulties. She feels guilty for people's pain and suffering even though she wasn't the one who caused it. Kisaki is often called a 'prefect' or a 'child prodigy' because of her supernatural intelligence. However, where Kisaki excelled academically, she failed socially. Being regarded as the strongest student at school, Kisaki is seen as scary by many when she is in battle. She tends to smile eerily and unconsciously acts in a provocative manner, such as asking her opponents whether they are ready to lose to her or even sleeping in the middle of battle. Although this can be interpreted as her underestimating her opponents, she is actually just doing this because she knows very well that her ability is too strong, even for herself, and she gets bored of winning battles easily. The trauma which affected her has also had a strong impact on her personality, making her lose the aspect of fun whenever she uses her ability and her physical condition worse. She has a number of unusual habits, such as dozing off in the middle of conversation and taking long pauses during her conversations to think about everything she wants to say. She sometimes even sleeps while standing and forgets to breathe. Kisaki is very calm and she once mentioned that she has never screamed. She can be stern and bluntly honest, even at times forgetting to take other people's feelings into consideration. Apathetic and lazy, Kisaki loves nothing but music. It is noted that she is always listening to music, even when taking a bath. Kisaki loves classical music, ranging from piano to violin. Kisaki also loves dancing, singing, and playing all instruments, but her favorite instrument is the piano, the first instrument she ever learned to play. Kisaki usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone by herself in a quite place. Surprisingly enough, despite the fact that she does love music, she hates noise, especially when she gets awaken from noise while she's asleep. Kisaki usually ends her sentences with a negative note even though she actually means to compliment someone or cheering someone, such as "...I think", or "Maybe...". Katsuki once said that sometimes he wishes that Kisaki would end her positive sentence on a positive note. However, she truly does care about and wants to protect everyone. Kisaki has a kind heart, and cares deeply about Katsuki but also cares about her fellow classmates. She wishes nothing but good towards them, begging them to “not cause a senseless killing like this ever again.” Due to her belief that a robot has no will or opinions of her own, she usually doesn’t express her emotions much. Yet, she is still a very caring and selfless person. Kisaki’s deep desire to protect Katsuki also comes from how much she cares about him. This soft side of her is shown in for example, her love for animals, especially pandas. Because of her kindness, Kisaki initially acts as Class 1-A's sole "moral center," i.e. the only one to never lose sight of the bigger picture. Kisaki acts as the common sense of the group, considering helping people to be the number one priority and often wondering whether what they're doing can actually be considered right. Despite this, Kisaki can also be rather sarcastic when annoyed or upset. However, Kisaki has a very unstable mental condition. She uses music as a means to escape from her overall tragic life. She is implied to have depression through some sources, and tends to phase in and out of it. Kisaki has low physical capabilities. She is also not able to comprehend the reasoning behind human relationships, implying a lack of romantic knowledge. She asked Ono what a date was and to teach her how to ask someone out on a date. Kisaki wanted to ask her childhood friend to go on a date after they succeeded in the tournament. She comes to understand the phrase "I love you", as well as her own and others emotions and feelings much better, to which she becomes a significantly expressive and happier person, yet still calm. Although she may be unflappable under normal circumstances, she suffers from Brontophobia, which terrifies her to the point of paralysis. Apart from this, she tends to have a peaceful nature. She is also rather oblivious when it comes to her own emotions; an example of this is her unawareness of her developing love for Katsuki Bakugo over the course of the series. Kisaki is calm and collected, with a clear mind. However, her seriousness breaks whenever candy and other sweet confections are brought into the question. She has a massive sweet tooth, shown in her normally sucking on a Lollipop, and love for food such as cake and has a weakness for crepe special menus like "extra extra cream." It gets to the point that she will sometimes eat nothing but dessert and neglect normal meals. However, she dislikes carbonated drinks and seems to prefer soy milk over cow milk. This persona is neutral in comparison to Karma and Elise and is normally the cause of reason between the two. Karma Despite her usually calm and composed demeanor, Kisaki can take on an extremely determined, focused, and somewhat intimidating attitude when the situation calls for it, known as Karma. This side can come as a surprise to those who are used to her calm nature, and it tends to appear during competitive situations like the Sports Festival. While she is shown to be surprisingly strategic, she isn't above making some impulsive or reckless decisions. When it comes to her chosen path as a hero, Karma is unwavering and dislikes being underestimated, even in the face of overwhelming force. Karma is also a sadist who lacks empathy for people of whom she deems weak, since she lives by her father's philosophy ("The strong survive and the weak die"). She enjoys putting her enemies through great pain, both physically and emotionally. She has no qualms about killing innocent people to get what she wants, and rationalizes her behavior with her father's old creed. Karma becomes a cold type of person, and often acts cruel for the sake of being cruel to the point of being the cruelest. She tends to act rude and ridicules people she does not approve of and her temper tends to get the better of her when things do not go her way Neither Katsuki nor Izuku are safe from Karma's cruelty either as she enjoys tormenting them whenever something goes wrong for them but right for her. While she will torture heroes who fail, she can be forgiving to failed heroes, provided that they aren't complete failures, and gives them the benefit of the doubt if the failure wasn't their fault. Karma loves to fight and holds special respect for strong opponents. She is also the only version of Kisaki that can say what she truly feels. Karma had always been able to steal the spotlight as the more evil side involved, regardless of whomever's plan she may be following. Despite all the special treatment she gets from others while upholding a sense of authority herself, Karma has shown that she does need her friends whenever a plan is hatched. Elise Her usually cool personality contrasts her emotional side, which manifests often as Elise. She becomes easily flustered at the prospect of romance, as evidenced by her reaction to Yuga Aoyama's and Mina Ashido's questions about her crush on Katsuki. Elise is a very warm, lively individual who thinks about everything positively, though she is objective enough to see flaws and virtues. She is empathetic in general, friendly to those she meets, and will try to help or defend anyone who is kind to her or who needs assistance. Her empathy and kindness are also seen in how well she gets along with her classmates. She is even shown being friends with characters who are hard to interact with, such people like Shoto Todoroki or Katsuki Bakugo. Despite Elise acting like a child at times, she does her best to make the people she cares about happy. She is considerate, yet clumsy, and brash. Additionally, Elise is quite diligent and strong-willed. Her dream drove her to write down notes about everything she knows in regards to Hero's Quirks. Because of this practice, Elise has developed a great analytical mind and can form complex battle plans in seconds, which factor in both her allies' and enemies’ Quirks. Elise externalizes her observations through endless mumbling, a habit which scares her peers. Elise is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of her classmates eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Elise. In keeping with her motherly role, Elise is very determined to protect her comrades. She dislikes cockroaches. She is sensitive to being called stupid, as shown when she cried due to Katsuki unknowingly calling her an idiot. Abilities * Supernatural Intelligence: Kisaki is best described as a 'child prodigy'. At the age of 8, Kisaki was already excelling in advanced mathematics and could perfectly play the piano. She read through large textbooks, being able to figure out math problems in under a minute, and spoke 8 different languages. Kisaki was smarter than most adults when she was a mere toddler, amazing those around her with her intelligence and wit. By the age of 10, Kisaki's intelligence was that of respected scientists and geniuses around the world. For all her advances in life, Kisaki was a genius and her parents praised her for it. Kisaki's intelligence was meant to get admiration, and her parents appeared to have a perfect daughter. However, where Kisaki excelled academically, she failed socially. She has a lack of romantic knowledge and doesn't see the point of human relationships. * Blindsight: Kisaki can act, fight and navigate while blind, in darkness or otherwise sightless. Kisaki's eyes may or may not have an influence of this power. * Infra-Sound Hearing: Kisaki can hear infra-sounds which are below the normal hearing range, since infra-sounds are produced by several natural forces. Kisaki is able to sense natural disasters (earthquakes, volcanoes, etc.). Several machines produce these voices as well, so Kisaki could hear when they start malfunctioning. * Rhythm Intuition: Kisaki has intuitive knowledge of the rhythm of soundwaves, enabling her to easily understand what kind of sound is being projected, where it comes from, where it is going, decipher the sound for any sort of code, etc. * Enhanced Vision: Kisaki has enhanced vision, allowing her to see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color, in the dark, perhaps even in a different spectrum of light or into another dimension. * Enhanced Hearing: Kisaki has ears enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. Kisaki's ears can pick up every single sound, can decipher layer upon layer of differing sounds/conversations, locate the source of noise or pick up a sound from a mile away in a busy city. * Enhanced Touch: She has exceptionally a good sense of touch, allowing her to detect specific people, objects, substances or even places, locate their origin and track with nothing but the tip of her fingers. She may even be able to detect the thinnest crack on anything that is invisible to the naked eye. Kisaki may be able to sense vibrations through solid substances, liquids or even the air-pressure changes. * Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kisaki has been shown to have great skills in melee combat as she was able to smash two thugs simply by knocking both of them out. * Musical Talent: Kisaki is incredibly skilled in music, as she can play any and all instruments with ease. Both Kisaki and her mother possess the Dramatic Soprano (called "Soprano Dramatico" in-series) voice type, (a powerful projecting style) which is said by Kisaki's father to be uncommon for Japanese people. Her singing voice is known for putting people in a trance. During the Sports Festival, she easily beat Ono, one who can sing good, easily, stating it was easy because of her gift. Quirk * Musical Empathy: The ability to control, generate, and manipulate sound waves. With it Kisaki is able to increase sounds, for example when Kisaki uses her power, it allows her to increase the sound of her voice to be so powerful that it can create craters and move heavy objects. Kisaki is also able to increase her speed to incredible levels to the point where she is able to move at the speed of sound. Kisaki also has a drastically enhanced sense of hearing, enough that water in her ears sounds like rushing boulders, making it a very useful ability for detection. Later on Kisaki is able to hear the "Voice of Life". She's even able to use her sound to protect others. Also because all objects vibrate at a certain frequency, Kisaki is able to match that frequency to make the object shatter. After saving the Cross Marks, Kisaki showed the ability to create holographic images using "Ultra-Sound Imaging". Kisaki keeps her powers down very often due to her emotions being able to control how much her power output is, so if she seems "normal" her power will be under control, however if she is "lazy" or possibly "disorientated" she is unable to control her power whatsoever and can cause great damage. When enraged, Kisaki actually changes as her hair becomes totally black and her skin turns red as well. ** From the point of view of physics, sound is considered to be the waves of vibratory motion themselves, whether or not they are heard by the human ear. At low frequencies, sound can be potentially fatal to living beings by causing internal damage, while high frequencies cannot be heard by normal humans but can be used for sonar-like effects. Since sound vibrations can travel through the air, ground, water and any form of medium, defense by using physical barriers is difficult. The vibrations can also affect at a molecular level. In essence, sound is an invisible, deadly weapon and a versatile tool. Quirk Powers * Musical Weaponry: Kisaki is able to demonstrate deafening aptitude for the way of musical weaponry (guitars, drums, flutes etc.). She may also be capable in sound-based abilities as well. * Musical Combat: Kisaki is able to infuse music with physical attacks, using musical sound waves to influence and disorient opponents and strengthen attacks. * Musical Attacks: The user can release/use music to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. ** Song Blast: Kisaki can release music over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. ** Sonic Vortex Creation: The user can generate spirals/vortexes composed of sound. The vortex can be projected as a long ranged attack or as a tornado of sound for both offensive and/or defensive purposes. * Musical Instrument Control: Kisaki can create, summon, manipulate and use any/all of musical instruments with perfect skill and use as weapons. * Parabolic Hearing: Kisaki can focus hearing to certain area and/or filter out everything but the wanted sound. * Music Aura: The user can release and surround herself in/with music for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting her various abilities/attacks. The aura may also give Kisaki enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability. * Sonokinetic Constructs: User can turn sound into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. She has mastered this ability and can use it for almost any situation, creating anything she needs. * Sound Immunity: The user is immune to the effects of sound waves and can act unaffected by sonic based attacks, making her body unaffected by sound-based intrusions. * Sonoportation: The user can teleport via sound, merging into sound and appearing anywhere else from the same element. * Sono-Telekinesis: The user can manipulate matter using sound. * Sonic Wing Manifestation: Kisaki can form wings out of sound, and use them from transportation to offensive and defensive purposes such as using them as a shield to block oncoming attacks or slicing/battering the target. * Sonic Healing: The user can heal herself or others by using sound by utilizing high frequency sound waves to shelter the body, revitalizing it to its max by manipulating the molecules and nerves via vibration to induce regeneration. * Ballistic Scream: She can emit sound waves that can destroy objects, she may be able to target certain objects so that only they are destroyed. With enough power, Kisaki could level entire cities with her power and at full strength she could possibly destroy an entire planet. * Sonic Scream: Kisaki can emit/generate extremely powerful scream of a high amplitude for a variety of purposes. * Sound Tracking: The user can sense and home in on the location of any chosen noise generated in an environment, including noises, voices, or spoken words. She can detect the location of an object or creature simply by sensing a sound or sonic pattern. The span of this ability can be as small as that of a town area to planetwide and beyond. * Sound Beam Emission: She can emit beams of sound that are capable of destroying anything within her path with a concussive force. She is also able to control the frequency and intensity of the blast in order to increase its already destructive power. The blast can also be converted into waves of sound in order to affect a surrounding area. * Sound Mimicry: Kisaki can transform her body completely into sound. Her transformed form is either anatomically identical to her normal form, aside of being made of sound, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately Kisaki can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of her form being more important than the other. In effect, she can act as a living sonic boom; by simply moving at a fast-enough speed, she can disorient opponents, shatter windows and more. * Sound Wave Perception: Kisaki is able to see sound waves, though the appearance may vary. * Echolocation: Kisaki can emit sound waves and use the echoes that return from various objects to locate and identify the objects. Alternately, she can use ambient sounds to do the same. Since this ability isn't based on sight/light, Invisibility is useless against it, as are most forms of Camouflage. * Sound Tracking: Kisaki can sense and home in on the location of any chosen noise generated in an environment, including noises, voices, or spoken words. She can detect the location of an object or creature simply by sensing a sound or sonic pattern. The span of this ability varies depending on the skill of Kisaki and can be as small as that of a town area to planet wide and beyond. * Seismic Sense: Kisaki is able to pick up even the slightest vibrations through physical contact with the ground, enabling her to perceive her surroundings as precisely as normal sight. She is able to sense the structure and materials of solid substances, including the presence of caves, material changes, structural weaknesses, etc. * Sound Discernment: Kisaki can discern whether the source of a sound is someone mimicking it or if it is the actual thing making the sound. * Vocal Replication: Kisaki is able to mimic the voices of others or imitate sounds such as animal noises and explosions. Any sound she hears she can replicate with perfect clarity along with any manner the sound was made. * Omnitone: Kisaki has the ability to speak, sing, whisper, yell, hum, etc. in any pitch or tone. She can speak in an extremely low pitch or a very high pitch. * Voice Manipulation: She is freely capable of manipulating her voice, allowing her to control her voice to imitate sounds of creatures such as animal noises and explosions or increase or decrease the tone of her voice. * Musical Projection: Kisaki can make her music come from somewhere else, even great distances or somewhere where she isn't physically present. * Sound Immunity: Kisaki is immune to the effects of sound waves and can act unaffected by sonic based attacks, making her body unaffected by sound-based intrusions. * Sound Absorption: Kisaki can absorb sound waves, while removing it from the source, into her body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing herself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. * Muting: Kisaki can remove a targets ability to speak or vocally communicate temporarily or permanently, which can severely limit an opponent's ability to relay information. If the target has to speak to use their abilities (speaking to activate quirk, activate technology, etc.), this naturally makes them impossible to use. * Voice Thievery: Kisaki can absorb and steal the voices of others, taking away targets' ability to make even the slightest vocal noise, and use the target's voice for herself. * Solo Warping: Kisaki can use musical instruments to attack and manipulate reality in a small area. Kisaki can summon objects and creatures from the sky, enhance or debuff the abilities of others in the area, and empower herself. The instrument can also kill or heal targets around the area. Also effects the weather and time of day around the world. * Song Creation: The user can create anything and everything from nothing by singing it into existence. Whatever she sings about, she creates that object. * Shock-wave Stomp: The user can produce powerful shock waves by stomping the ground. Due to her strength, she is able to cause ripples in the ground. Special Moves * Speed of Sound: Kisaki's primary ability is her immense speed which has been acknowledged by many to be her most important skill. She has been able to avoid almost any attack thanks to this ability. It can be also used offensively as she can sneak attack her opponents before they can even react. She can also use her speed to create afterimages of herself. * Leitmotif: Kisaki has a personal soundtrack to her life, which gives her a sense of the situation by what music is playing. When the music goes tense and/or foreboding, then danger is about, goofy in situation that is very relaxed and silly, heroic during a tough moment she is doing the right thing, etc. * Kuretsusen: The user can project sound in a way that allows her to cut through matter from a distance. Although this attack does usually slashing damage, she is able to focus it into a single piercing stab like an immaterial bullet. * Los Nueve aspectos (九相輪殺 (ロス・ヌウェベ・アスペクトス), Rosu Nuwebe Asupekutosu; Spanish for "The Nine Aspects", Japanese for "Nine Pagoda Finials Kill"): Kisaki draws lime-green circles in the air with her hands, causing a massive burst of sound-based, concussive force to reverberate out with crushing power. * Sonic Sew: Kisaki forms sound waves around her hand and uses their high frequency to pierce her opponents. * Noise Crush: Kisaki places her hand to the ground and causes vibrations to form, and then destroys the ground. * Sound Life: Kisaki gives her powers to someone else. It seems to make her bleed and gradually lose her life if she is not stopped before finishing. * Million Phoneme: Kisaki uses high-frequency sound waves to create a defensive barrier for repelling enemy attacks. * Siren Song: Kisaki is capable of emitting an astonishingly beautiful and enchanting singing voice that is capable of summoning/luring anyone who hears it to come towards her. * Symphony for the Devil: Kisaki can cause death by emitting sound, she can induce death by only using her voice or during dialogue while others use musical instruments. * Holy Voice: Kisaki can cleanse, purify, heal, or shatter, destabilize, disintegrate, stabilize living and/or non-living things by speaking/singing. * Supreme Voice: Kisaki can create and command anything and everything, even bending reality by only speaking. Creation and sovereignty can range from cosmic creations (universes) to conceptual creations (time). She can manifest her voice anywhere. * Angelic Voice: Kisaki can manipulate the emotions of other sentient beings through her voice. The effects depend on Kisaki's tone and intention: a joyful or mournful tone instills the same feelings in her listeners, etc. * Song Augmentation: Kisaki can power up the abilities of herself or others' using music/song so that she can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that is usually beyond her limits alone. * Miracle Songs: Kisaki can alter reality through the usage of musical mediums such as tunes, rhythms, songs, etc. and be able to cause a variety of effects with this utilization. These can range from manifesting something from one's own imaginations, to converting feelings and emotions into power, to even performing miracles. As long as she can perform music, and is in an emotional state to properly do so, the effects said above and many others can be achieved. Speaking of emotions, the mood of Kisaki can and will reflect on her song and by extension, the result she is trying to manifest. Success and failure of this power are critically reliant on Kisaki's mental state. That factor is what determines the potency and restraint of any phenomena she attempts to invoke. Everything is swayed in a flow of sound. People, objects, and even the world itself. All of which are freely manipulated from the simple music Kisaki performs, being only dampened by her emotions and skill of the art. * Spirit Songs (Lost Song): Kisaki is capable of using music to perform magical feats. * Mystical Dancing: Kisaki is able to perform a variety of mystical or supernatural effects by dancing in specific ways. * Sword Skill: Kisaki can summon a sword made purely of sound, which she shows high proficiency in. * Dome of the Ocean: Kisaki creates a dome around her made of sound. This dome appears to give her the ability to breath underwater. * Crystal Voice: Kisaki releases purple sound waves and notes from either her voice or palms to attack the enemy. * Infinite Echo: She releases a vortex-like or crescent-shaped purple sonic beam of energy at the enemy. * Sonic Boom: The user can cause objects to explode by expanding sound waves within an object or being, increasing the amounts of pressure on the sound waves until they burst open. The sound waves are compacted within the object or being, and are released out and become free when bursting the target open. Equipment Hero Costume: All aspects of Kisaki's Hero Costume were made for the sole purpose of protecting her from dissonance. Her costume always has sound, so her power can never be weakened. Taking off her earphones may or may not weaken her slightly, but she is shown removing them with no known consequences or side effects. Candy: Due to her quirk making her rather sick, she often uses candy to attack. This comes in the form of mostly lollipops, her most favorite, but she is sometimes show using others like cotton candy or cake (preferably chocolate cake). These are confirmed to be weapons and not an unknown quirk, but she also is shown eating them, which makes them "edible weapons", as Kisaki calls it. She says this is a nice "twist" in battles, which is why she is always shown eating them or having them on her. Trivia * Her favorite song is a classical piece called "Comme au Premier Jour" by André Gagnon. * Her favorite drinks are tea and coffee. * The red brooch Kisaki wears is a gift from Katsuki; she requested it because the color reminded her of his eyes, which she thinks is beautiful. It is her most precious item. * In response to a question about whether she likes high places or not, she answers by saying that she likes relatively high places but isn't very good with roller coasters. * Kisaki doesn't seem to care if she shows her panties or if they're blown by the wind. * The meaning of Karma has more than one etymology. It has the same or different meaning in other countries and languages. The different meanings of the name Karma are: ** Celtic - Gaelic meaning: Lord of the Castle ** Tibetan/Sherpa meaning: A star; Fate; action/deed. * The meaning of Elise is “Consecrated to God - Elizabeth”. * Kisaki comes from 葵 (ki) meaning "hollyhock" combined with 咲 (saki) meaning "blossom". ** Kisaki can also mean "empress; queen" if written with different kanji. ** Kisaki is also the name of a famous musician and the name of a village in Tanzania, while also derived from a song titled "Kiseki", but with the "A" to make it more feminine. * Kisaki likes the starry sky. * Kisaki loves Japanese food, especially mochi. * According to herself, Kisaki had no idea of what a date was until she asked Katsuki on a date; informed by others to do so. * She has kissed Katsuki twice, giving him her first kiss as well as her second kiss. * As well as the piano and guitar, Kisaki is also very skilled at playing the flute, having performed at a recital in the past. * In the manga adaptation, she is shown to have a maid. * She liked milk while she was in elementary school. * She didn't like to eat sticky food when she was in elementary school. * Her secret dream is to sing in a theater with the musical compositions her mother wrote. * Kisaki's weakness is dissonance. * Her birthday is The Emperor's Birthday (天皇誕生日 Tennō Tanjōbi) in Japan. The birthday of the reigning emperor has been a national holiday since 1868. Emperor Akihito was born on this day in 1933. (Prior to the death of Emperor Hirohito in 1989, this holiday was celebrated on April 29.) * The dramatic soprano voice type Kisaki and her mother possess notable for being powerful enough to sing over an entire orchestra. In operas, a dramatic soprano will often play long-suffering tragic heroines, as is certainly the case for Kisaki's mother and, though she is implied to pursue her dream, in the end, Kisaki herself. * Kisaki has a strong resemblance to a Siren. In Greek mythology, the Sirens '(Greek singular: Σειρήν ''Seirēn; Greek plural: Σειρῆνες Seirēnes) were dangerous creatures, who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and singing voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. * Her IQ score is 228, which is the highest IQ score one could get, signaling her intelligence. * Kisaki suffers from Melomania: An excessive and abnormal love and deep attraction to music and melody that is beyond all reason. ** She also suffers from Lisztomania: The need to listen to music all the time. * Kisaki noted that music can be a deeply emotional experience. When one connects with a piece of music, the emotional experience resembles a flow of electricity moving from the singer, to the CD or radio, and then to the individual. With this in mind, music therapy uses the various types of music to manage and positively influence people's emotional, physical, and cognitive needs. It is a "planned, goal-directed process", and many researchers have been studying music therapy as a treatment approach for mental illness, including its positive use in treating bipolar disorder and substance abuse in both young people and in adults. ** Kisaki also noted that music can positively affect people's mental health. It can bring about calm and peaceful feelings, and provides a healthy diversion from the harshness of life. ** Different types or genres of music can affect people, especially children and teens, in different ways. Listening to music that is alternatively happy and angry, or otherwise emotionally charged, can affect emotions and thus contribute to highs and lows in an adolescent's mood. This seems to be the case for youth who suffer from depression, bipolar disorder, or ADHD. ** Another aspect of the retreat into a private musical world is that of the emotional and social isolation that it can offer; many find it an escape from unpleasant situations. The captivating music becomes another world. *** "Social isolation" is implicated in one study as the plausible explanation linking increased time on social networking and a tendency towards mood disorders. Basically, the quantity of time spent listening to music in isolation may have a bearing on mood disorders, especially for those who are predisposed to such issues. ** Kisaki noted that music is not only about the sound and rhythm, lyrical content is also important when considering music's impact on children and adolescents. She states "the importance of considering the content of lyrics and its effect on mood." This can be the case for those who do not have strong or stable family ties and emotional attachments. ** Kisaki writes that depressed and anxious moods can be created through music induction; that is, listening to some types of music can result in feelings of depression and anxiety. ** If it is agreed that music has a tremendous affect on mood, one can conclude then, that by limiting music exposure and intensity, changes in emotional impact, including a lower anger level and calmer disposition, can be achieved. Making healthy choices in the type of music one listens to is another avenue through which more stability can be achieved for those predisposed to bipolar disorder and other mental health disorders. *** In short, it is possible that Kisaki could suffer from depression, bipolarity and anxiety. Quotes '''Kisaki Quotes * "Only cowards abuse animals!" * "You are... so freaking.... annoying!!" * "(My childhood friend Kacchan is unreasonable, violent, tyranic, horrible. But... he's also strong, smart, always full of confidence, and really cool. I looked up to him. The Kacchan who had a strong quirk and could do everything. And the me who was too shy to use her quirk and couldn't do anything. When was It that I became unable to stand by his side?) Kacchan you idiot..." * "I'm stronger than you believe I am, and no matter what you think, I know that I can do this. So either stand beside me or get out of my way." * (To Ono Kayoko) "Ochan... What is a 'date' and a 'crush'?" * (To Ono Kayoko) "Ochan... please don't. I don't wanna fight the villains. You know that they... are like family to me..." * (To Ono Kayoko) "Innocent? I'm afraid I don't know quite what you mean, Ochan. I just asked you what a date and crush were. Is that common knowledge? Or is music in my head again?" * (To Ono Kayoko) "I DO understand. My mother was the pro hero known as Phantom, my father was the villain known as Void. I... wasn't meant to exist. Than... Yuzuko backstabbed me... Kacchan and Deku fight... A psychopath is obsessed with me... Only music has been by my side. You lost your parents but... atleast you were meant to be born, unlike me. Ochan... my life is the reason I'm so distant. My parents had to elope because people wouldn't accept it. Atleast... Atleast... Atleast your parents could be together until they died!" * (Kisaki's mental breakdown involving Katsuki) "No... He can't be... There's no way... No! No! NOOOOOO!!!" * (To Katsuki Bakugo, after putting her head on his chest) "Make me." * (To Katsuki Bakugo, after putting her head on his chest) "Then do it." * (To Katsuki Bakugo) "Are you an idiot? This is different from when we were in junior high. I'm stronger than you now. Don't you get it." * "This quirk has shaken my resolution. The more I drink, the more delectable he looks. I didn't know he could be this submissive. Since he's like this, he must be sure of himself. I should just drink however much I want. There's no way I can keep this up for another week. Why did I think I could be fine with just a taste. When it looks like you want to be devoured so much." * "Don't ever mistake my silence for ignorance, my calmness for acceptance and my kindness for weakness." * "My anger is the same as my calm side, equally deadly and much, much more than you'd expect. Unpredictable, that is. Don't make me angry, I'm warning you..." * (Reciting lyrics) "Sweet as sugar, cold as ice, hurt me once, I'll break you twice..." * "I will not be another flower, picked for my beauty and left to die. I will be wild, difficult to find, and impossible to forget..." * "People think I'm so calm and kept together. They don't know I'm in the middle of the most intense mental breakdowns I have ever had." * (To Katsuki Bakugo) "But... We used to take baths together when we were children. How is it any different now, Kacchan?" * (To Yuzuko Okogi) "I trusted you... And you betrayed me..." * (To Yuzuko Okogi) "I don't hate you, I'm just disappointed you turned into everything you said you'd never be..." * "I got trust issues because people got lying issues..." * (To Yuzuko Okogi) "You showed me why people can't be trusted..." * (To Yuzuko Okogi) "I may forgive you, but that will not mean I will continue to be close to you..." * " I always feel awkward doing small talk, but at the same time I can't just tell random people how I really feel or what I really feel about, things that might freak them out or cause a confrontation. So I think through everything before and then again after I say it, and yet I still mess up sometimes and become a giant ball of anxiety." * "My biggest fear? Probably being stranded in the middle of the ocean and being devoured by sharks. That or waking up one day covered in wrinkles, never having truly loved another soul, living off the welfare of my children and grandchildren while they secretly wish I'd hurry up and die. But, If I have to choose one... music becoming non existent and me having nothing else to do but get the rope, and end it all..." * "You shouldn't want to be like me. I'm... just trying to act cool. No matter how scary it is, how hard it is, I can't talk to anyone about it. I always cry alone." * "I will cover and hide the part of my heart that wants to cry and scream." * "Never have I dealt with anything more difficult than my own soul." * "I don't have anything to hide. But I don't have anything I want to show to you either." * "I felt so much that I started to feel nothing." * (To Emiko Todoroki) "You Smile, but you wanna cry. You talk, but you wanna be quiet. You pretend like your happy, but you aren't." * "I'll do EVERYTHING humanly possible to PROTECT the ones I love..." * "I don't blame anyone. I did this to myself. It's my fault. '''Everything' is my fault."'' * "Even if you try to guess my position from where you were attacked, you will not be able to catch me. Because no matter how experienced a fighter is, after he is stripped of light, he can't help but fear the darkness. No matter how slight that fear is, the fighter's movements will be slowed down." * "Her desire for a peaceful world that was stronger than anyone's...Her sense of justice that was stronger than anyone's...she chose to fight for her beliefs, but in the end, she died before she could even start. Was she lacking something? Is it not enough to have a strong will in order to fight for peace and justice? In that case, I want strength. I want the strength to help me create peace. If it is not enough to believe in justice, then I will become justice. I will seek out the evils in this world and wipe them out like the clouds in the sky. I swear I will... for justice." * "I believe I told you. Those who know not fear have no right to stand in battle. You have not changed in the slightest. In the words that you just spoke to me, I sensed not the slightest fragment of fear." * "Justice is not something that can be expressed in mere words." * "I'm falling apart, and I can feel every little piece hitting the ground, and it's killing me." * (To Katsuki Bakugo) "I'm not perfect. I make mistakes and I hurt people, but when I say 'sorry' I actually MEAN it." * (To Izuku Midoriya) "As the ancient says, silence is gold, speech has always been one of the worst sources of disorder and chaos. Trouble is what happens to those who can't keep their mouths shut." * (To Izuku Midoriya) "Do you have anything on that remote lower then Mute?" * (To Katsuki Bakugo) "Isn't it ironic to yell the word silence?" * (To Katsuki Bakugo) "Stories End. Songs are Forever." * (To Asagi Murasame) "Music only builds up, it doesn't tear down." * "I don't like sharing my music because it's like my personal journal, so if you don't like my songs it's as though you're rejecting me as a person." * "My music will tell you more about me than I ever will..." * "If I show you my music, the playlists that keep my heart beating and my outlook bright, I am sharing with you part of my deepest secret inner world and have found you worthy to peer into my very being." * (To Katsuki Bakugo) "Music really is wonderful, isn't it? It has the power to move people's hearts. The melodies and words join together to touch their souls... If my voice can play even a small part in that, that's enough to make me happy." * "Music is God's gift to man, the only heart of Heaven given to earth, the only art of earth we take to Heaven." * "Music helps me block all the unwanted noise in my head." * "I acted like... like it didn't bother me. But inside It's killing me..." * "I can't go a day without listening to music." * "Good music calms my soul, it takes me to another place, away from my problems." * "I believe in using songs to say things." * "A day without music. Just kidding... I have no idea what that's like." * "Behind every one of my songs, there is an untold story." * "You can tell a lot about my mood from my music. So instead of asking if i'm okay, ask me what song I'm listening to." * "I wonder which songs mean something to you, because of me." * "Music is basically the only thing that understands me." * "I often think in music, I live my daydreams in music, I see my life in terms of music." * "Music is my therapy when I can't put into words what I am feeling because, It's too much and too complicated. I have a playlist for everything." * (To Katsuki Bakugo) "Wanna hear something deep that I've realized? Have you ever heard a song a couple times and enjoyed it or whatever but then you hear it again and... and you think 'damn this is the best song I've ever heard.' Like you already knew it existed but for some reason it really hits you that one time. And you're like wow i wanna hear it again. So you play it again and you think you're only gonna play it once more but then you play it again. And again. And again, you fall in love with the beat. You fall in love with the rhythm. You fall in love with the lyrics and everything about it. You cant get enough of it. It’s constantly in your head and all you want is that song. I think that’s what its like to fall in love. You know about that person for a while but one day something about them catches you off guard, then you start talking to them which is like hitting play. And you wanna keep talking to them so you do, which is like putting it on repeat. Then you fall in love with their eyes. You fall in love with their smile. You fall in love with their personality. You fall in love with everything about them. You cant get enough of them. They’re constantly in your head and all you want is that person. I think falling in love is like discovering your favorite song." * (To Katsuki Bakugo) "I can't explain how I feel but I can find a song that can..." * "Listen to the songs I play because the lyrics speak the words I fail to say." * (To Katsuki Bakugo) "I find pieces of you in every song I listen to." * "Someone once asked me 'Why do you love music so much?', I replied 'Because it's the only thing that stays when everything and everyone is gone'." * "My brain is 80% song lyrics." * "I like my music so loud, I can't hear my thoughts." * "Don't underestimate the power of these three things: music, the ocean, and the stars." * "My tastes in music ranges from 'You need to do this' to 'I know, please don't judge me'." * "Music isn't my hobby. It's my passion." * "Depressed? Earphones in. Volume up. Ignore the world." * "Without music, life would be a mistake..." * "You know what music is? God's little reminder that there's something else besides us in this universe; harmonic connection between all living beings, everywhere, even the stars." * "Ultimately, I just want someone who knows which songs not to talk over." * “I think music in itself is healing. It’s an explosive expression of humanity. It’s something we are all touched by. No matter what culture we’re from, everyone loves music.” * “One good thing about music, when it hits you, you feel no pain.” * “Without music, life would be so blank to me.” * “Music was my refuge. I could crawl into the space between the notes and curl my back to loneliness.” * “The most exciting rhythms seem unexpected and complex, the most beautiful melodies simple and inevitable.” * “Music produces a kind of pleasure which human nature cannot do without.” * “I like beautiful melodies telling me terrible things.” * “Live your truth. Express your love. Share your enthusiasm. Take action towards your dreams. Walk your talk. Dance and sing to your music. Embrace your blessings. Make today worth remembering.” * “Without music to decorate it, time is just a bunch of boring production deadlines or dates by which bills must be paid.” * "I feel so deeply and care so much for others but many people don't realize this because my introversion can put people off." * "You don't know what I've been through. The childhood I've had. How much I hate myself. What I do to myself when I'm alone. How much I just want to give up. How much my heart hurts. How much I cry." * "Just because I haven't said anything doesn't mean I don't know..." Karma Quotes * (To Katsuki Bakugo) "If I want to do something, then I will!" * (To Katsuki Bakugo) "Don't get me wrong. I love all music but I prefer the stuff that lasts." * (To Asagi Murasame) "Music is it's own reality!" * (To Izuku Midoriya) "You know... when Kisaki's in an exam... or her friends are close to her... In other words, when someone is looking, she tends to restrain her power. Maybe it's an issue made by that contradiction. But when she's alone... That's when she can release her full power!" Elise Quotes * (To Katsuki Bakugo) "This battle is so meaningless, don't you think? We're friends you know, fellow members of the same school, smiling together, laughing together, walking together." * (To Asagi Murasame) "Quirks are not meant to be used to kill people... but without power we can't even protect the ones we love..." * (To Asagi Murasame) "Indeed I am... I've been called that, and far worse, for as long as I can remember. So it doesn't phase me anymore." About Kisaki * "I don't know. I guess It's because you don't piss me off nearly as much as everyone else. You never leave me alone at school. But, you're still quiet. So, there." ''-Katsuki Bakugo * ''"I hate your guts. You're almost worse than Deku..." ''-Katsuki Bakugo, response to her straightforward nature * ''"When she walked into the room, everyone gasped. She was... different." * "She's broken because she believed..." * "When I'm around you, I simply can't allow you to see me looking uncool..." -Katsuki Bakugo * "Even the most innocent looking girl, can be scary and unpredictable..." * "That girl, music is her life. It was there for her through all the drama, the breakups, the fights with her friends. Ask her to name her favorite song, she'll name ten. To make it through, all she needs to do is put on her headphones." * "You are a strong woman who has overcome battles most can't even imagine. Don't forget that." * "She wasn't sad anymore, she was numb, and numb, she knew, was somehow worse." * "She is the sweetest badass you will ever meet." * "And she turns up the music, to drown out her life..." * "She's the girl that's trying to be happy again, but can't because everything is so broken that she doesn't know where to start." * "She's like broken glass. Dangerous with sharp edges; but beautifully complex." * "Look at you darling, wanting nothing but to die..." * "She's standing on a line between giving up and seeing how much more she can take." * "She's too scared to get close to anyone because everyone who promised they would stay, turned their backs and walked away." * "A trigger... (I was childhood friends with Kisaki Murasame, who was a useless, cowardly crybaby. She couldn't do anything right. She always followed behind me. Every time I did something, I could turn around and see her watching me starstruck. Despite all of this, that girl's number 1 easily changed....) Because It irritated me. 'The number 1 coolest hero' irritated me. I thought I could become number 1 by destroying everything in my way." ''--Katsuki Bakugo * ''"I wonder if you still want to be 'the number 1 coolest hero' for that certain person, Bakugo-Kun..." Gallery KisakiMurasame-2.jpg KisakiMurasame-1.jpg Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Perma Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:LunariaAsmr